1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inducing a pleasurable sensation of the male genital organ, more specifically, to an auxiliary device for connecting to a hydraulic suction inlet, such as those of a hot tub or whirlpool bath, to provide a stimulating vacuum for inducing a pleasurable sensation in the male genital organ.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There has long been a need to provide sexual satisfaction without a partner for a wide variety of reasons. Several different classes of people do not have a sexual partner, or are away from their sexual partner for extended periods of time. Examples include nursing home patients, incarcerated people, military personnel, adolescents, those with sexually transmitted diseases, those who wish to avoid the risk of sexually transmitted diseases, and those having occupations requiring significant travel. Such individuals need a convenient, portable, easy to use means of partnerless sexual release, thereby preventing the urges to engage in unsafe or even possibly illegal sexual activity.
Many inventions and patents have sought to provide a sexual release for males. Additionally, other similar inventions have sought to provide assistance in forming an erection. Various devices have utilized tube assemblies having means for creating a partial vacuum therein to produce an erection by inducing blood flow into the penis while it insertably engages the tube. Many of these sexual aids employ air pumps to generate the vacuum necessary to engorge the penile tissues with blood and ultimately bring about an erection. The apparatus for treating Peyronie's Disease disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,230, for example, comprises an elongated tube dimensioned to receive a penis, with an air flow vacuum source operably connecting to the end of the tube farthest from the base of the penis, whereby the negative pressure of the vacuum source and turbulent air flow through the tube contribute to erection formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,563 discloses another air vacuum apparatus for obtaining an erection. A tube comprises a vacuum chamber for insertion of a penis, and a manually operable pump for evacuating the vacuum chamber such that the resultant differential pressure causes blood to flow into the penis and induce erection.
The penis erection assisting device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,401 comprises a sealing tube that accommodates a penis therein, with an extracting hose, a pump for extracting air, an expandable circular bag member and an exhaling hose. Air extracted from the sealing tube by operation of the vacuum flows into the circular bag, which expands and circumferentially squeezes the proximal penis to facilitate the blood retention necessary for an erection.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,808 and 5,462,514 disclose respectively battery- and electrically-operated vacuum-driven erection-inducing devices. Beyond stimulating blood flow into the erectile tissues of the penis, the devices of the above inventions and patents neither address nor discuss therapeutic action or massage functions.
Soviet Union Patent No. 1,456,143 discloses an impotence treatment device that incorporates a vacuum pump, a liquid container and a flask having apertures. The device provides combined vacuum and water massage treatment for impotent males, to induce an erection and render therapy.
Furthermore, the hydrotherapy instrument of Russian Patent No. 2,012,318 is designed for treating male impotence, comprising a hollow cylindrical housing with water feeds and tangential outlet channels in the side walls and at the tip. An impotent male places the instrument over his penis, with the instrument connected to a warm water supply, whereby the tangential water flow creates rarefaction inside the instrument and an oscillating water wave that massages the tissues, combining thermal, depressive and hydraulic effects to achieve an erection.
In addition, a brochure published by The Hydromassage Research Center of Los Angeles in October, 1968 describes a device into which a male inserts his penis, whereby the action of swirling water causes tingling and caressing sensations that in turn induce an erection. While this "Jaqualator" device utilizes hydrotherapy techniques, it does not incorporate means for creating a vacuum, compromising its effectiveness.
Other less related inventions and patents involve therapeutic bathing devices and auxiliary systems for hot tubs and whirlpool baths, including the whirlpool suction outlet of U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,790, the portable bubble bath assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,101, the medical bathtub bed of U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,462, the extending/retracting spa jet of U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,450 and the hot tub cleaning apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,631.
In light of the shortcomings of the above inventions and patents, there is a need for a vacuum-driven device for males that provides a pleasurable sensation through water flow over the penis. There is also a need for a safe, quick and easy method for using an auxiliary apparatus with the jets of a hot tub or customized whirlpool to create a pleasurable sensation. There is also a need for a device having properties simulating internal female genitalia for use as a means for safe sexual fulfillment. Additionally, there is a need that the device be portable, easy to set up, and usable with any bathtub, jacuzzi, hot tub, or whirlpool having an inlet jet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.